True Love
by Klainebows and Drarry
Summary: Since finding out what Blaine did Kurt has been unfocused at work. So when his boss Isabelle sends him home for the weekend he runs into Blaine and the only way Glee talks to each other is through song. SPOILERS FOR 4.03 ONWARDS! I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR THE SONG


**Spoilers: episode 4.03 onwards **

**Summary:**

**Since finding out what Blaine did Kurt has been unfocused at work. So when his boss Isabelle sends him home for the weekend he runs into Blaine and the only way Glee talks to each other is through song.**

**I do not own Glee or the song sadly**

Kurt started at the wilting roses that stood on his desk. It had been close to two weeks since they had arrived at his work with the note attached from Blaine asking for his forgiveness. But Kurt couldn't do that; he couldn't just forgive Blaine for cheating on him just because he was lonely back in Lima. However as much as he hated Blaine at this moment in time he couldn't bring himself to throw them out. It would mean that he was giving up on their relationship and Kurt couldn't bring himself to do that just yet.

Kurt sighed while straightening up in his chair _'I won't let this destroy my chances of job in the fashion industry'._

"Kurt, have you got the reports and photos from the latest fashion shows I asked for?" asked Isabelle his kind but demanding boss.

"Oh, no, not yet, sorry I will get them now" Kurt stated breaking from his daydream.

Isabelle let a breath of air escape "Kurt, what is going on? You haven't been yourself for the past two weeks"

"Nothing is wro-" Kurt tried to explain quickly

"Don't lie to me" Isabelle said

Kurt sighed while dropping his eyes " I-I found out my boyfriend cheated on me and, and I just don't know what to do with myself. I mean why? He isn't the only one who was lonely and sad"

Isabelle cleared her throat thinking quickly. Suddenly an idea pop into her head, she just hoped Kurt would agree.

"Ok, this is what's going to happen, you are going to go back to your apartment and book a flight back to Lima and spend the weekend with your family, then you are going to confront this boy and get your answers." Isabelle started

"I can't do that, I have to much to do!" Kurt interrupted

"yes you will, you need to do this, I will even pay for your flights" Isabelle started again.

"But-"

"No, you are going whether you like it or not"

Kurt sighed slowly gathering all his belongings.

"Ok, but I will be back on Monday morning" Kurt rushed

"That's fine with me" Isabelle said

Three hours later Kurt was sitting in his designated seat on the plane travelling back to Lima. Before boarding he had called his father explaining that he needed to get away for a few days. Sighing softly Kurt laid his head back closing his eyes. He would be back in Lima soon and all he wanted to do was sleep away his worries.

Being back in his hometown did help with his broken heart a bit, mainly due to being around his family again after being without each other for the past few weeks. Finn had been going on non-stop about the musical McKinley was doing this year. For some reason they were holding practise on the weekend and Kurt had been dragged along to watch.

He and Finn had arrived early so they could set up everything. It would be a lie if Kurt told anyone was he wasn't nervous, the guy who had cheated on him would be walking into this room at any minute and he wasn't looking forward to what happened next.

Being as distracted as he was right now, Kurt didn't hear the people entering the classroom until someone was hugging him while shouting in his ear.

"Kurt, my dolphin! You have returned!" Brittany squealed

Others started to make their way over to him hugging and asking him questions as to why he was here and not in New York. However one person stood out the most, Blaine stood on the other side of the classroom staring at him.

"I thought you weren't returning till Thanks Giving?" Blaine asked

"That was the plan but my boss told me to take a few days off" Kurt replied not really looking at Blaine.

"Can we go talk somewhere privately?" Blaine asked

"No. I'm here to help with the musical" Kurt answered with no emotion

"Kurt, please! We need to sort this out." Blaine plead

"I think you explained everything in the park" Kurt said looking at the sheet music in front of him.

"Oh my god Kurt! Talk to me!" Blaine yelled from across the room.

This caught everyone's attention now.

"You want to talk? Fine! We'll talk" Kurt yelled back "But we will do it the only way I can think of"

Kurt turned around not facing anyone. This was going to hard, harder than he thought. If he was going to do this, it needed to be now.

Kurt turned back around and opened his mouth and started.

**Sometimes I hate every single stupid word you say,****  
****Sometimes I wanna slap you in your whole face.****  
****There's no one quite like you, you push all my buttons down,****  
****I know life would suck without you.**

At this point Blaine looked surprised and a bit appalled with what Kurt was saying.

**At the same time I wanna hug you, I wanna wrap my hands around your neck.****  
****You're an asshole but I love you, and you make me so mad I ask myself****  
****Why I'm still here, or where could I go? You're the only love I've ever known, but I hate you, I really hate you, so much I think it must be...**

Kurt was starting to get emotional. This was hard, but the lyrics were so true. The people in the classroom were now starting to get into the song.

**True love true love****  
****It must be true love****  
****Nothing else can break my heart like true love****  
****True love, it must be true love****  
****No one else can break my heart like you**

Tina and Brittany had come up to Kurt adding to backing vocals. Kurt began strutting towards Blaine.

**Just once try to wrap your little brain around my feelings****  
****Just once please try no to be so mean****  
****Repeat after me now R-O-M-A-N-C-E****  
****Come on I'll say it slowly (Romance)****  
****You can do it babe**

**At the same time, I wanna hug you****  
****I wanna wrap my hands around your neck****  
****You're an asshole but I love you****  
****And you make me so mad I ask myself****  
****Why I'm still here, oh where could I go****  
****You're the only love I've ever known****  
****But I hate you****  
****I really hate you, so much****  
****I think it must be**

At this point everyone was either dancing along or singing with Kurt.****

**True love true love****  
****It must be true love****  
****Nothing else can break my heart like true love****  
****True love, it must be true love****  
****No one else can break my heart like you******

**Why do you rub me up the wrong way****  
****Why do you say the things that you say****  
****Sometimes I wonder how we ever came to be****  
****But without you I'm incomplete******

**I think it must true love true love****  
****It must be true love****  
****Nothing else can break my heart like true love****  
****True love, it must be true love****  
****No one else can break my heart like you, like you****  
****No one else can break my heart like you**

"I'm so so sorry Kurt, I don't know what I can do to make it up to you" Blaine cried, tears slipping down his rosy cheeks.

Even though they were fighting Kurt couldn't help himself when he wrapped Blaine in a hug.

"You will figure it out" Kurt said.

Blaine snapped his up locking his eyes with Kurt's

"It's going to take time, but I'm willing to get through this if you are? I may forgive you, but I will never forget, do you understand?" Kurt explained

Blaine nodded his head, ideas zooming into his head at a ridiculous rate. Glancing down Blaine watched his feet for a moment before looking back up at Kurt.

"Ca-can I kiss you " Blaine asked nervously

Kurt nodded slowly bringing his lips towards Blaine. It was just a brush but it was all they needed.

Monday morning arrived and when Isabelle arrived she was surprised to find Kurt already at his desk working away. The small smile on his lips told her everything she needed to know. He was happy and that made her happy.


End file.
